Se quiere, Se Mata
by Hora-Hora
Summary: Por los errores del pasado no se puede hacer nada... solo mirar adelante esperando algun día ver de nuevo a aquella persona... Heero x Relena


Konichiwa a todos!!!

Este es mi primer fic en Gundam Wing!..ˆˆ.. Les pido que tengan un poquito de paciencia.. soy nueva en esto de fan fics y digamos que me esta agradando ya.. jijijiji...  Solo quiero aclararles que esto es un songfic, basado en la pareja de Heero y Relena (la chica me cae bien ¬¬)... Bueno eso es todo.. los dejo... n_n

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se quiere, Se mata

"...."

"oye hermano, tienes que superarlo..Solo...solo fue un error" dijo Duo en tono de animo

"sabes que eso es mentira" respondió Heero dirigiéndole una mirada fría

"cualquier persona que estuviera en tu lugar diría eso" respondió Duo tratando de hacer reaccionar a su compañero

"y cualquier persona que estuviera en tu lugar diría la misma mentira" 

"y cualquier persona le diría eso a su mejor amigo!" 

"...." solo se escuchaba las canciones de la radio

"ves?"

"pero....digas lo que digas... fue mi culpa" dijo Heero bajando la vista

"la terquedad arriba...." resopló Duo, ya cansado "Eres una "Misión imposible"

"...." Heero se para y va a la ventana

"vamos Heero... solo.. cometieron un error...."

"y que tal si ese error lo habrías cometido con Hilde"

"Buenooo...." respondió Duo "Lucharía por ser mejor en lo que me queda de vida.. por que se que a ella no le gustaría que yo sufriera..." ""Pero, nunca me lo perdonaría... es más.. yo mismo me castigaría  yendo a mi propio reino..." pensó Duo

"Por que siempre tienes que responderlo todo?" 

"Eso es para que veas que siempre tengo la razón"

"Solo por hoy por que amaneciste con el foco prendido.."

"Bah.. cállate.." dijo Duo feliz que su amigo se pudiera quitar el tema de la cabeza

"Pero.. de todas formas sé que tengo que pagar... por mis malditas emociones..!"

"Mejor elimino lo que pensé antes..." pensó Duo "Vamos Heero!" dijo Duo ya en voz alta "Vamos afuera.. toma el aire libre!"

"No gracias..."

"Por Shiniga..." sonó el celular "Hello? Hola Quatre! Como andas?? Todoo bien por acá.. bueno no todo.. sigue igual.. aja.. bueno ya salgo para allá.. Byee!!" Duo colgó el celular "Heero me tengo que ir"

"..."

"Pero antes de irme.. quiero decirte que ella me dijo algo antes de.. de.. de morir" Duo adquirió un tono serio "Me dijo que no quiere que sufras por ella, ni por el bebé... nada de esto fue tu culpa y que ella te esperará siempre... estés donde estés ella y Odin estarán siempre contigo..."

"Ella.. también me lo dijo.."

"Bueno.. yo solo cumplí con decírtelo... solo espero que no la decepciones.." Duo abrió la puerta "Hasta luego Heero! Y.... anímate!!"

"...." se cerró la puerta "Yo solo quería.. que...nuestro amor aumentara..." dijo en un tono raro en él.. se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a Duo subiéndose al carro "Decir que lo olvide no es fácil... va a ser una **_misión _**muy dura para mí.. no.. no es una misión.. ya no vivo en ellas..." se retiró de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta dejando la radio prendida....

**_Braulio tiene ojos grandes y cabellos oscuros,_**

**_nunca come en exceso y jamás duerme desnudo_**

**_siempre viste de gris, pues no tiene remedio_**

**_la tendencia a buscarse siempre el punto intermedio_**__

"Solo quería estar contigo esa noche... Ja.. nuestra primera y última noche juntos" Heero seguía sumidos en sus pensamientos,  mientras su cuerpo lo llevaba fuera del edificio "Debí de hacerte caso... solo por las emociones que surgían en mi.. que nunca pensé que podría tener..."

**_Dana es niña de bien, eso dicen sus padres_**

**_nunca llega a su casa mas de diez ni muy tarde,_**

**_Braulio y Dana se quieren como cualquier pareja_**

**_pero un día fueron presa de la naturaleza_**

**_y de sus propios instintos_**

**_no escaparon con suerte_**

**_con el fuego por dentro_**

**_y las hormonas presentes_**

**_por la ley del magneto_**

**_se acercaron los cuerpos_**

"Debí de tomar más control sobre mí.. tu fuiste capaz... pero.. yo no.. y por mi maldita estupidez.." no pudo terminar la frase... Solo siguió por su camino, entrando a un callejón "Solo espero que algún día tu y Odin me perdonen... gomen.."

**_pero si a la hora del té nada pasa,_**

**_uh oh oh_**

**_solo te iras lejos de casa_**

**_uh oh oh_**

**_por haber traído un habitante mas_**

**_a ingresar a esta podrida ciudad_**

**_donde lo que no se quiere se mata...se mata_**

Heero seguía caminando con calma, pero también con cierta prisa.. no cree que pueda aguantar "Cuando me dijiste que si pensaba que eso estaba bien lo que haciamos... lo pensé dos veces.. pero la tentación me venció y solo te respondí con un beso..."

**_ese día llegaste un poco mas de las diez_**

**_pero el susto se dio unas semanas después_**

**_cuando te confirmaron tus terribles sospechas_**

**_un niño nacería y ya sabias la fecha_******

"Me acuerdo el día que me dijiste que tendríamos un hijo... eras muy joven... pero aun así estabas feliz..." Heero salió del callejón llegando a una calle poco transitable "Yo al principio me asusté.. nunca pensé ser padre.. pero.. algo en ti me hizo cambiar de opinión.. y me sentí feliz de tener los frutos de nuestro amor... " se detuvo antes de pasar la calle "... pero..."  pasó la calle

**_y antes de que el vecino y la familia supieran_**

**_fuiste donde el doctor a acabar con el problema_**

**_tu vecino esta en casa dándose un buen duchazo_**

**_y tu 2 metros bajo tierra viendo crecer gusanos_**

"...pero... tus padres no aceptaron... además de que me comprometí con ellos y contigo.. no lo aceptaron.." abrió una pequeña puerta y entro a una grande extensión de tierra verde, con flores en diversos lugares "No se por que no quisieron.. fuera de que les di mi palabra... se los rogué..." Camino por el pequeño sendero de tierra seca pasando por una fila de rocas con letras talladas en ellas 

**_pero si a la hora del té nada pasa,_**

**_uh oh oh_**

**_solo te iras lejos de casa_**

**_uh oh oh_**

**_por haber traído un habitante mas_**

**_a ingresar a esta podrida ciudad_**

**_donde lo que no se quiere se mata...se mata_**

"Nunca me lo perdonaré..." llegó al frente de una lápida.. adornada con flores de colores vivos "Nunca... solo.. quiero.. que algún día nos volvamos a ver.... y así poder.. estar los tres juntos.." Se agachó y bajó la cabeza "Solo... espero que sea pronto" unas lagrimas llegaron a la fría roca de la tumba "Odin... cuida a tu madre.." dijo esto con dulzura "Por ahora.. seguiré viviendo, hasta que tu madre me llamé" Miró la tumba y se paró aún observándola.....  
  


    RELENA PEACECRAFT  
desde el año 180 d.c. hasta 199 d.c.

      Nunca serás olvidada

"Nunca...."

à_D.U.A._ß

à**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà**ßà

Konichiwa!!!!!!!! Gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic!! Es la primera vez que publico uno por aca... y bueno..ˆˆ...jejejejeje. A mi me encanta la pareja de Heero y Relena.. aunque no se por que aquí maté a Relena.. -_-U.. pero es que la idea se me ocurrió asi de la nada y entonces quise hacer el fic.. y bueno.. aquí esta..  cualquier cosa me escriben a **hora_hokkaido@hotmail.com**  Bueno... Sayonaraaaa....


End file.
